Voilà
by SeanConneraille
Summary: Harry et Draco se rencontrent un soir au coin du château.


**Disclaimer :** tout à JKR.

**Note:** Une petite fic très courte et...je ne ferai pas d'autre commentaire, que j'ai écrite ultra-rapidement comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte. Pour les gens qui lisent Réponses à la chaîne, s'il y'en a toujours :p vous inquiétez pas, j'y pense tous les jours c'est juste que ça veut pas s'écrire.

Bisous tout le monde, faites pas trop de bêtises.

* * *

_Voilà_

* * *

C'est le soir, et il fait nuit, parce que c'est genre l'hiver alors il fait nuit tôt. Du coup c'est le soir mais pas tant que ça. Genre 17-18h. Pas plus. Et il fait frisquet parce que ça se passe en Ecosse et il fait froid là bas.

Bref.

Et donc Harry se balade parce que…ben parce qu'il a envie et que le scénario va partir en couille. Il se promène tranquille autour du château tranquille aussi.

Pis évidemment il arrive à un coin et tout le monde sait que derrière chaque coin se cache un connard.

Notre pote balafré tombe donc sur le connard blond. Surprise surprise.

.

Malfoy lui met la misère genre « ta mère est morte elle sent la choucroute ».

Harry lui répond des choses gentilles genre « hey vas y tu dis pas ça parce que d'abord ma mère elle sentait bon et c'est toi ta mère qu'elle pue d'abord »

Pis il ajoute un petit « et même que ! » qui fait grave son effet puisque le blond se jette sur Harry pour lui mettre une mandale.

.

Ils roulent gracieusement dans la neige même si j'ai pas précisé qu'elle était là au début, elle s'est vite ramenée quand elle a vu que ça commençait à chauffer entre les deux. Normal quoi. La coquinoute.

.

Donc pendant que la neige profite des deux jeunes corps plein d'énergie qui se frottent sur toute sa surface, nos deux braves 'ti pères se mettent sur la gueule.

Harry a un œil au beurre noir au compteur et Draco une lèvre fendue.

.

Et vla-t-y pas que la lèvre de blondichou se met à pisser le sang. Et comme par hasard une goutte tombe pile sur la lèvre de Harry.

Et comme c'est trop sexe le sang, ils se roulent une pelle parce qu'ils ont tous les deux des gènes d'Edward Cullen mais ça ça craint quand même.

.

Bon, donc ils se roulent des pelles et ils roulent encore dans la neige, pis encore et encore. Ils roulent, ils roulent, ils roulent, PAF un caillou, ils roulent dans l'autre sens. Ils roulent encore et ça fait chier donc au bout d'un moment y'a un arbre qui se met sur le chemin et qui leur balance de la neige dans la face.

.

Nos deux gus se décollent l'un de l'autre et ils se regardent de leurs petits yeux brillants, le souffle court, les pommettes rougissantes.

.

Notre p'tit binoclard s'aperçoit qu'ils ont buté contre un arbre, il se dit « cool un arbre ». Il hausse les sourcils vers le blondinet en lançant un regard de côté vers le tronc qui a l'air moelleux et accueillant mais Malfoy secoue la tête, déçu genre « tu connais rien mec, les murs c'est mieux ».

.

Malfoy chope le brun par la main et l'embarque pour aller le coller contre la pierre et c'est le château qui est content le petit saloupiot.

.

Et vas-y qu'ils se remettent à s'embrasser, pis à se tripatouiller et paf les vêtements volent parce que l'hiver et le froid c'est surfait, baiser dans la neige contre un mur ça a quand même vachement plus de gueule.

Pis l'exhibitionnisme c'est pas pour les fiottes.

.

Bref, sont donc à poil. Harry contre le mur, Draco collé à lui. Le blond lui choppe la cuisse et paf il lui met un doigt bien placé. Oui mon précieux. Harry est pas trop content au début. Hey ça fait mal. Mais bon comme il est exhib et que c'est pas une fiotte, il trouve ça cool finalement et demande à notre blond de lui en rajouter quelques autres, un de plus un de moins, au point où on en est mon petit Malfoy.

.

Finalement Malfoy en a marre d'attendre et il sort son crayon pour l'affuter dans le taille-crayon de Harry. Ça zizite dans tous les sens, Harry se sent tout chose, Draco se sent tout chose, le château se sent tout chose.

Draco et Harry jouissent en même temps parce que c'est pas des fiottes et ils se rhabillent et se séparent tranquille t'as rien vu le château.

.

Le lendemain, ils font style il s'est rien passé pis le soir ils remettent ça.

.

Voilà.

.

* * *

_Sinon ça va ?_


End file.
